


Let me take care of you

by Zenytra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort, Illnesses, Loki is being a child, Sick Character, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Loki gets sick. Thor's here to help. Whether he'll like it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

He never liked the cold.

 

Loki thought it was utterly idiotic to even step outside when you know you could freeze to death in a matter of minutes. Maybe he was a bit overthinking it. But Thor's smuggy expression sent a pinch of anger through him, he guessed seeing his little brother shiver like a fragile thin leaf in a tree was humorous to him as they walked the freezing streets of New York. Place that Loki hated to his very core. 

 

The winter's cold freezing air bit Loki's nose, to be honest he wasn't even sure if his toes were still attached to his body. He hugged himself tighter, the fabric of his long coat pressing against his chest, burrying his chin deeper into his dark green scarf. 

 

"Just a couple more steps brother, you can take it." Loki glanced at his brother, Thor's breath visible from the cold, flashing a row of white set of teeth as he smiled at him. Thor wore a thick dark brown winter jacket, a red scarf and earmuffs that tangled couple of his loose golden hairstrands that had escaped from his ponytail. _Idiot_ , Loki cursed silently. 

 

Thor has gotten used to the cold. Well, have gotten used to, or can handle it by having massive amount of muscle to keep him warm and willpower. Loki, being the younger and more delicate and fragile one, willingly and happily stays indoors rather than go outside when your feet could easily freeze and get stuck to the ground. 

 

Loki frowned at him tucking his scarf closer to his mouth and walked on not saying a word. Thor laughed. 

Sky turning dark, the streetlamps flickered to life, illuminating their path to home. The winter air getting colder by the minute. 

-

"We should call Bruce, ask if he would want to come over? It has been a long time since we chatted with him." 

"Since you chatted with him." Loki corrented his brother who was rattling the cupboard in the kitchen, propably looking for shot glasses, the clinking sound as the glasses hit each other hurt Loki's ears a bit. 

"If I may remind you brother, your friend isn't really a fan of mine. It would be, and how should I put this, yes. Very awkward." 

Loki sat up from Thor's _/too soft/_ couch, pinching the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes. _Dammit why do they hurt?_

"Oh come on Loki, you know he doesn't hold a grudge. It would be good if you-" Thor cut himself off. 

"Are you ok?" 

Loki noticed he had started to press his fingers against his temples, spinning them in circles to ease his throbbing head.

"Uh, yes just, tired I suppose." Loki assured his brother who looked at him, head tilted like a puppy who tried to listen what his owner was saying. He stood up from the couch. Almost losing his balance. 

"I'm just gonna go to bed, goodnight Thor." Loki said rubbing his eye with the backside of his hand. His vision was filled with stars. _What is happening?_

"Alright then, goodnight." Thor said slowly, he watched Loki as he headed to Thor's guest room, holding his hand on his cheek. Odd. 

-

_Too hot._

Loki took off his hoodie with pleasure, throwing it over the bed as he layed on the too hard matress. _God why was it so hot?_  

Loki tried turning his head. _In wich side was the clock again?_ He turned his head to the right side, in the dead darkness the bright red numbers of the digital table clock stung his vision. He squinted his eyes due to the burning of his eyes. 2.34

Fuck.

Loki felt like his head had been bashed with a hammer. His back was sticking to the bedsheets from the sweat. He took off his tanktop and threw it over the bed as well. 

_It's winter, how can this place be like an oven all of the sudden?_

Despite him being now shirtless, his whole body was on fire. Loki lifted his arm, unable to see it in the dark. He couldn't feel it either. How strange. He blindly kept it on the air, then slowly placed it on his head. He felt his forehead, wet like he had taken a shower. Fuck. 

Loki felt his gut doing a barrelroll, his throat instantly bunged-up. 

He frantically squirmed off of the soaked bed, opening the door. He ran through to the hall, bumping the walls in a hurry, still trying to stay upright. 

Practically ripping the door open he instantly rushed to the toilet onto his knees and threw up. 

After a moment of gagging and practically throwing up all of his guts out Loki was on the cold bathroom floor on his knees taking shallow breaths, stroking his weak thin fingers through his wet hair. Swallowing once, trying to steady his breathing he feverishly grabbed the handle with a shaking hand and flushed the toilet. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he got up slowly.

His head was throbbing, he couldn't think. He wasn't able to think.

 _Fuck_.

Loki felt lightheaded, too weak. Wait. Was the room spinning or, was it him?

He couldn't feel his head. 

He couldn't feel his legs.

 _Fuck_.

The second he realized it was too late since he already was falling. He didn't feel the hit when he came intouch with the tile floor, he saw the white bathroom floor in a tilted angle, soon it becoming only a memory. 

His vision blackened, Loki's wolrd was swallowed up by the darkness. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor woke up to the sound of something bashing the walls.

In a haze of sleep, he half opened his eyes, blinking and trying to re-hear what he might have just heard. An intruder? Can't be. Soon enough, there was another sound, toilet flushing and after a silent moment. A loud thud.

He got up, a hint of nervousness growing to his chest.

Thor creaked his own bedroom door open. Eyeing the hallway, he immediatley called his brother with a raspy voice. No answer.

Thor walked slowly down the quiet, dark tiny corridor. He saw that Loki's bedroom door was wide open. He peaked his head inside, in the dark he could still see the room. The bedsheets were scrambled and tossed, as if someone has tried to escape the bed in a hurry. Nervousness and a hint of worry washing over him, he glanced back in the hallway. The bathroom door was half open.

Thor reached the door, opening it fully, flicking the light on.

 

Oh my god. 

 

"Loki!" Thor collapsed on to the floor to his knees, cluthing his unconscious brother by the shoulders. 

Loki's bare skin was slick from sweat, almost burning Thor's hands from the touch. His face was pale as a sheet, his raven dark hair sticking to his sweaty cheeks. 

Thor placed his hand to Loki's temple, wasn't any different from his whole body. It was on fire. 

"Loki! Loki brother can you hear me!?" Thor shouted, Loki's limp body only made Thor panic even more. 

-

Finally, cold. 

Even though he absolutely hated the cold, now it was pretty much the only thing he wanted. It was strange though. 

Wait

Why was it dark? 

 

Oh god. 

 

He couldn't feel anything around him. 

Where was he? 

Now the cold felt a bit uncomfortable. Actually really uncomfortable. 

He was freezing. 

 

Why was he freezing? 

 

_Cold._

 

Loki snapped his eyes wide open, his mind and body completely awake. Feeling ice cold water around him, biting his skin, Loki instantly jolted upwards, lungs heavy, gasping for air. He didn't even register it when Thor's strong arms pulled him out of the bathtub.

 **"Thor!!"** Loki shouted, from anger or shock. Both.

"Loki shh it's alright, you're ok just calm down." Thor hushed wrapping a towel around his shaking brother. 

" **WHY** the **HEL** was I in the bathtub **Thor?!** " Loki cluthed frantically the towel with weak arms, barely getting enough power to wrap it around him himself. Thor helped. 

"You were unconscious on the floor. You were burning up, I had to get the fever down somehow."  Thor tried to explain as easily as possible. "I had no choise Loki. Now let's go and change your clothes before your cold get's worse." 

How much worse can it get? 

-

It was worse. So much worse. 

"Sorry, I'm afraid that we wont make it there. Loki has gotten ill. Yes, no it's- it's ok mom really. We'll see hopefully next week. Ok, Loki says hi. Love you too." 

Thor closed the call and slid his phone in his jeans pocket. That was maybe the 5:th time they had to cancel the dinner. Thor sighed and looked at his brother, hearing only light breathing from the couch. 

Loki layed on the couch on his back. Thor had said that it was best for him to sleep on the couch, after the bathroom fiasco last night he was scared to leave Loki from his sight. Loki had a wet cold towel on his forehead to try to keep the fever even a bit down. Loki had said it wasn't really necessary, Thor told him to shush. Thor had given him painkillers for the headache before he fell asleep, it had helped a bit. He was wrapped in a warm white blanket, his head raised a bit by the large pillow. Loki's eyes were closed, chest rising and falling steadily. Thor walked to him, lifting the wet towel from his head, placing a hand to his temple, after that he checked his cheeks with the backside of his hand, pressing it gently to each cheek. Warm. Too warm. 

Thor huffed quietly, he changed the towel to a fresh one. He placed the new towel on Loki's forehead, seeing the two bright, tired green eyes lazily half open. Eyeing Thor. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Thor said in a quiet tone. Loki gave a weak smile. It fading as soon as it came. 

"Who were you talking to?" Loki's normally nosy voice was now tired and quiet. Thor always having to put up with his cocky attitude was now uneasy with this change.

"It was mom. I told her that we couldn't come to dinner. Told her you were sick. She was really worried." Thor said.

"She shouldn't be." Loki stated quietly. 

Thor gave Loki a look. Loki didn't take notice. 

"Fuck the fever really wont go down." Thor placed his hand on Loki's warm cheek. Brow's knitted together with worry. 

"How do you feel?" Thor asked. 

"Honestly Thor, like death." Loki stared at the ceiling for a while half eyed, not even trying to focus on anything. He was tired. 

"Do you want to eat anything?" 

"Not really.." What should've come as a firm sentence, came as a whisper from Loki's dry lips. He was thirsty though. 

"Water would be nice." Loki said quietly. Thor nodded and got up from Loki's level. 

He came back shortly with a glass of water, Loki, who tried to get up, having to push himself up to a sitting position on the couch with the help of his shaking elbows. Thor held the glass in his left hand, helped to keep Loki upright with his right hand supporting Loki's shoulder. Loki drank the water, leaving it half full. Thor placed the glass on the coffee table next to Loki who layed down on the couch once again, closing his eyes. 

Thor watched his little brother for a while, then decided that it was best to leave him to sleep. He was getting up to leave from sitting on the floor when he heard a silent noise. 

"Thor.." Loki whispered. Eyes still closed. 

"Yes Loki?" 

"Could you, stay?" The question was almost awkward sounding. As if Loki was embarrased to ask. 

Thor smiled warmly. 

"Of course." 

-

Darkness. 

Loki stood in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by the never ending blackness. He heard a yell. 

"You stupid boy! You really thought I would love you?" 

 _Father_.. 

"No wait!" Loki tried to scream but he couldn't get enough volume. His throat wouldn't let him speak.

Loki saw him. His father stood in front of him. Dissapointment shone in his face. He stared at Loki with a cold expression. 

"I should've left you in the cold when I had the chance." Loki's eyes welled up with tears. He choked to his own words. 

"Father! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!" Loki ran, but it only felt like he was getting farther away. 

"Wait!" His father walked away, dissapearing into nothingness. No voice. No air. Loki stumbled, then felt the instant falling. Loki drowned in the darkness while screaming his father's name. He couldn't breathe.

Cold.

 **"Loki!"**  

Loki opened his eyes, his chest was tight, his breathing rapid and fast, heart hammering, he was held by Thor's firm arms, limply in a sitting position. 

The livingroom was dark. It was propaply night time. 

"You were screaming in your sleep." Thor's voice finally came clear to Loki. Loki looked at his brother with squinting eyes. Loki could only see Thor's silhouette in the dark. 

"I.. I.." Loki quaked wide eyed, he remembered now.

"I don't want- Please I- Don't leave me I'm so sorry I-" 

Thor he heard how Loki's words slurred fast, choking up and starting to cry at the end, not even finishing his sentence. 

"It's alright Loki." Thor couldn't see Loki's face clearly in the dark, but still managing to run his fingers through his shaking brother's hair. 

Loki shook his head. 

" _Nonono_ it's not- it's not- it's" 

"Shh.." Thor cupped Loki's cheek, swooping in and closing his arm around his trembling brother. "Shh. Shh." Sitting on the couch, adding more weight to his side he held Loki, rocking him back and forth gently. Just like their mother used to do when they were just little boys. Loki didn't try to flee, but instead he grabbed a handfull of Thor's shirt. Not letting go. 

 _"I don't want to be alone.."_  

The whisper made Thor's skin crawl. He knew what Loki meant. 

Still feeling Loki's rapid heartbeat, Thor placed a small kiss to his forehead, closing his eyes. Holding Loki closer to his chest. 

"Shhh.. I'm here brother. I'm here." 


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4 in the afternoon. Thor had went to the nearest market to get food supplies and medicine. It was a clear sky, so the light of the setting sun shone bright through the blinds right in to the living room where Loki laid. An orange warm light peaked it's way from the blinds, Loki laid on the couch, tired and frustrated. He hated this.

After minutes of reassuring Thor he managed by himself for a while and a dizzy struggle he had managed to put on a pair of clean sweatpants, a black t-shirt and his dark green hoodie. He didn't feel too warm anymore so it was finally manageable to wear a god damn shirt.

The dizziness never left, he had puked at least 3 times this morning, and 2 times this afternoon. Thor mentioned it way too many times in their argument and was insisting he'd stay but Loki said he could make it by himself at least an hour. He wasn't a baby anymore for God's sake, though he couldn't blame Thor..

Loki laid there, his arm thrown over his temple when his phone rang. With a moment on getting his thoughts together, within just an arm reach, he picked up his phone from the coffee table next to him. He answered with a groggy voice, eyes closed from the exhaustion.

 

"Loki."

"Hey it's Val, heard you're sick."

_Oh crap.._ "Oh hello Valkyrie." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. The stars danced in front of him.

"Yes just a cold that's all." He lied, wanting to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

A slight pause.

"Bullshit Lawkey." 

"Don't call me that, it's Loki." Loki scoffed, smiling. An itch in his throat made him cough at the end of his sentence, making him swallow and try to catch his breath.  _Nice convincing there Loki good job._

"Anyways, I'm just a few blocks away from Thor's place, thought I'd step by."

"No no you really don't have to Val-"

"Too late! I have some meds for you. I'm coming over, see you soon Lokes."

 

The call ended in a second she finished her firm speech. _Typical Valkyrie._

Loki lowered the phone and placed it on his stomach, he felt his lids closing. He was tired, a feeling he had gotten used to. Just like that, he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Heyy sleeping beauty."

A familiar gentle but mocking voice came through Loki's hazed head, he opened his eyes slowly, though his vision was blurry he could make out Valkyries features standing beside him.

"How did you get in?" Loki managed to ask in a haze of sleep. She smirked.

"Yea I broke in and now there's a big ass hole on the front door and the neighbor's are calling the cop's right now."

Silence, Loki raised a brow

"No Thor let me in, We bumped into each other at the market, I called you when we were walking over here."

Valkyrie took of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"We got talking and we thought it would be nice to spend a movie night?" Thor asked while he walked into the living room, taking off his jacket, fresh snowflakes were sprinkled visibly in his beard. Loki turned slightly to look outside, it had started to snow again.

Loki thought for a moment, it actually sounded nice. It could be nice to even do _something._

"Yea, I guess it would be nice to do something other than laying around and throwing up." Valkyrie's face lit up. 

"Movie night 1, Puking 0." Loki laughed at that.

* * *

 

Loki felt most relaxed now he had felt the past 2 days. It was strange, he usually didn't like, company, but now he didn't care. He still felt a bit hot, but the heat was mostly in his head area. He was cold though from the head down, so what Thor did was wrapping Loki in a burrito blanket, in Thor's slight shock, Loki let him. 

Loki laid in his burrito form on the sofa, Thor had fixed himself a blanket "mattress" on the floor next to Loki, it was more comfortable than it looked. Valkyrie on the other hand had barricaded herself in the armchair on the other side of the coffee table. Valkyrie had offered the seat to Thor but he said he was just fine on the blanket mess, and felt more comfortable next to his brother. Loki didn't fight back, he didn't find a reason to.

Despite the bright light coming from the tv, the living room was completely dark. They were halfway throughout the movie when Valkyrie got up to go to the bathroom. Thor paused the movie and Val went to the hallway. 

Loki huffed quietly, Thor turned his head like a guard dog. 

"You need something brother?" Thor looked at Loki whose eyes were half closed, flashing a smile.

"No I just, thank you Thor." 

Thor blinked. Confused. "I, you're welcome brother, are you sure you're ok?" Loki chuckled.

"I'm perfectly fine." Loki whispered, clearly on the verge of passing out. Thor smiled, letting out a small yawn, he was tired as well.

"Thor." Loki let out a small noise, Thor being all ears.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Loki whispered, eyes closed. Thor watched him a bit, smiling slightly after.

"I love you too."

* * *

Valkyrie came back to the living room, only to stop and look at Thor who was sitting on the blanket mess on the floor, hand resting on Loki's hand that was out from the blanket burrito. Both of them asleep. Valkyrie smiled, getting her phone out to snap a quick picture.

Quietly, she went to the armchair, grabbing one of the loose blanket's and placed it over Thor's shoulders. Petting his hair softly for a while. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and went back to sit on the chair, continuing the movie, turning the volume down.

 

 


End file.
